galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
USK-Tethyn Conflict
The war between the United Systems of Khandarfur and the Tethyn Empire began from unrest between the peoples in each side and political problems within the USK. Rising Tensions The Tethyns blame the Eridani for sparking hatred between the two groups. Of course in truth the USK had allowed for Eridani extremists grow too large and were able to commit atrocities on Wyloxian soil. The Eridani extremists did so several times for approximately 10 years before the USK was able to eliminate them. Afterwards both the Sakida and the Tethyns demanded retaliation and punishment to large portions of the Eridani population. All of the while, the government within the USK had been dealing with internal conflict since the Erravi joined. The Erravi representatives came off as superior, stubborn and disconnected to both the Vorxian and Eridani representatives. With the tension within the USK High Council and between the two governments, even the populace could feel something coming. The Steps to War The Tethyns saw an opening for a preemptive attack on what appeared to be a weak, unstructured and young government. Tethyn agents were tasked with causing political issues within the minor governments of each race, each time pinning the blame on one of the supporting species of the USK. This greatly exasperated the tension between species but is nothing compared to the final step the Tethyns took. In 212 NE the Eridani representative was murdered in the USK capital, both were things thought impossible and the Vorxians and Erravi felt the blame of this until the Erravi representative brought the Tethyn Communique to light. The Tethyns requested the Erravi support in a conquest of USK space and its ultimate elimination. War on the Rise The USK High Council immediately decided that war was an inevitability with the Tethyns, formally declaring war by killing the Tethyn ambassadors in the capital. It took less than a year for the USSC to take Sepix and begin preparations for the invasion on Sakida. In the ensuing 16 years of conflict only open space was fought over, neither side could gain a foothold in another system until the Tethyn offensive in 234 NE. The Tethyns took 4 systems and made a major attack on Draxpog. At this point both sides were willing to start peace negotiations from the shear death toll. Recess in the War After the two sides agreed that peace was a necessary solution, a summit was held at the USK capital where a treaty was signed by both parties. Open trade began to open up and the two governments began looking on the bright side of cooperation. Only 1 year later in 237 NE, Eridious Prime was host to some of the largest public organized protests in history. The entire planet was ground to a stand still. These protests quickly spread across the USK and into Eridani populations everywhere even drawing in Vorxians and Sorem. The Sakida began their own protests to the peace but accused the USK and the Eridani of warcrimes. As a result of this allegation the Tethyn Empire, in accordance with USK law, initiated an embargo on the USK. The USK High Council initiated a lax investigation into the allegations in order to lift the embargo. it wasn't until 6 years after the allegations were made that the Shadow Guard found evidence of massacres and large violations almost identical to the accounts made by the Sakidan ambassador, nevertheless the USK swept it under the rug. Sakidans attempted to massacre the people inside of the USK consulate as result and the Tethyns reinstated the embargo. Almost simultaneously the Dark Market saw the scandals and unrest as the perfect opening for business in Tethyn space. In 247 NE they began raids and illegal dealings. The Tethyns directly blamed the Shadow Guard and claimed that the USK was behind it and even hired out the Dark Market-both of which were false accusations. As a response to the Dark Market, the Tethyns hired the Drifters to raid USK space funding them and arming them in 249 NE. Weary of the coincidental rise in crime, the Shadow Guard initiated an operation and discovered the Tethyn connections- who then accused the USK for using the Eyes of Vigil for the same ends. While both sides attempted to keep the peace while trying to get even with each other, conflict was still not on the horizon until 254 NE. A resurrected group of Eridani extremists kidnapped the Tethyn ambassador and attempted to blackmail and threaten the Tethyn Empire. Neither were successful due to Shadow Guard action, they then rescued him and blackmailed the representative into not telling the Tethyns- this barely worked for a year. In 255 NE the Tethyns removed all citizens and eliminated all political and economic ties with the USk, beginning the rearmament process. Resuming Conflict The USK High Council did not have faith in the peace, and before the treaty was even signed, large fleets were commissioned to be constructed in and near Draxpog. When the Tethyns invaded USK space in 257 NE, they were ready. The Tethyns took a huge chunk of space from the USK with barely any resistance in Drevan's Assault, but they were too outstretched. The USSC began operation Eldrin's Revenge, a strategy to cut off, encircle, and push through Tethyn Space. With its success the USSC re-took all of the lost space and more in 268 NE. The second stage of the USK assault was the siege over Sakida, which fell 2 years later in 270 NE. In an effort to induce chaos, between 274 and 280, the Tethyns assassinated the Eridani and Sorem leaders and began funding radicals and criminals such as the Dark Market. As a result Anima was hit several times by radicalist attacks but only succeeded in taking the Ancora Station. The greatest attack however was on the USK capital itself. The final attempt was a failed revolution on Sakida. All of the while, the Tethyns were loosing territory and in 278 one of their strategic shipyards fell to the USK. In 286, only the Tethyn system was unconquered, the USK offered peace but when no answer came in 288, the USSC conquered Tethys Prime and envoked an unconditional surrender in the Tethys Treaty thus ending the USK-Tethyn Conflict. Category:Wars